


Night Out

by CassTrash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2019-02-17 12:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13076547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassTrash/pseuds/CassTrash
Summary: With the help from Dean, Castiel prepares himself to take you out on a date





	Night Out

Dean did a quick double take as he walked past Castiel’s bedroom, his eyes widening as he noticed all the clothes Castiel owned spread out on the bed. There weren’t many garments there; the usual suit, trench coat and some sweatpants and hoodies from when he was human. The hunter stepped foot into the same room with curiosity, not expecting Cas to be half naked as he stood in front of the mirror. “What the hell are you doing?” Dean asked. “Why aren’t you wearing anything?”

Cas turned around, a sheepish look on his face as he looked down at the white dress shirt in his hands. “I don’t know what to wear.” he mumbled, his eyes wandering back to the clothes laid out on the bed. 

“Pants, for starters.” Dean replied, shaking his head. “Why does it suddenly matter what you wear?”

“I-um, Y/n and I are going out tonight.” 

The hunter’s face twisted in confusion and shock, not sure whether to be proud of Cas or jealous. “How’d you manage to get her to say yes?” he asked, his mouth agape as he watched Castiel’s mouth twitch into a smile. “Okay, okay. I can’t let you go there looking like a dork, I’ll help.”

Dean easily picked out Castiel’s normal attire, but disregarded the trench coat that usually covered up most of his muscles bulging out of the suit. “I always wear this.” Cas frowned the slightest, looking at himself in the mirror.

“No,” Dean shook his head, smoothing out the creases in his jacket. “You always covered yourself up with that coat, it’s time to show yourself off a little, Cas.” He turned the angel around to face him and started fixing his hair.

“I don’t understand why that’s necessary.” Cas murmured. 

“Because girls like to check out their dates the same as guys do.” 

The angel turned back around and looked into the mirror after Dean had finished with his hair. “There, all set.” Dean said, clasping a hand on Cas’ shoulder. “Use protection.”

Castiel tilted his head in confusion, wondering what he meant by that, but Dean had already left his room. He picked up his truck’s keys and left the bunker without a single goodbye, the eagerness getting to him rather quickly.

—

The angel stepped foot out of his truck, nervously staring up at the two story house he was parked outside of. He took a step closer to the door, but then he decided against it and quickly turned back, bending down to look into the truck’s side mirror. He fixed up his hair from the long drive and tightened his tie once again before smoothing his clothes out and standing up straight. 

You were watching him from the lounge room window, a stupid grin plastered across your face as he worriedly fixed himself up multiple times before finally walking over to the door. His nervous knocks on the dark wood rang through the silent house and you suddenly felt just as anxious as he was. You were wearing a black dress that stopped just above your knees, and didn’t show much off. Being a hunter, you never wore dresses, so you didn’t really know if this was okay or not. 

Castiel’s knocked once again, and you know you were worrying even more. What if he thought you ditched him? Your fingertips nervously pressed against the cool metal before your whole hand wrapped around the doorknob and you twisted it open, a shy but excited smile spreading across your face. “Hey,” you whispered, your voice small and quiet while you observed his clothing choice.

You knew he didn't own much and you weren’t surprised seeing him in his suit, but without the trench coat it was like a whole different outfit. “Hi,” he replied, his voice weak like yours. He was surprised to see you in something other than flannel and jeans, and he couldn’t stop staring at the dress, trying to picture you wearing this more often. 

Cas smiled as he watched you restlessly shifted on your feet, your hands awkwardly intertwining with each other as you looked down to your feet. “You look gorgeous.” he complimented, taking a step closer to you.

You looked up at him, a dark blush spreading across your cheeks. “T-thanks. You look…dapper.” Castiel smiled at your choice of adjective before he held his hand out for you to take, which you did. His hands were slightly calloused, yet somehow managing to be soft at the same time. They were much larger than yours, and practically engulfed your hand.

He walked you to the passenger door and opened it for you, causing you to blush even more than before. Who knew he could be so gentlemanly? “Thank you.” you said as you climbed into the truck, watching as he walked to the other side and hopped in with you. 

You fidgeted with your fingers as Castiel drove the both of you to the restaurant where you made reservations. The two of you talked about whatever you could think about, and you actually felt pretty normal for once in your life, despite going on a date with an angel, who undoubtedly has a blade tucked into his suit jacket just in case.

—

Castiel and yourself had finished dinner and decided to go for a calm walk down the streets, where it was almost silent other than the sound of cars hitting puddles in the distance. “Thanks for this.” you said, your thumb rubbing against the back side of his hand. “It’s nice to get away from the life we live. I actually feel kind of normal for once.” you admitted. Castiel stopped in his tracks and gently pulled you towards him, heat rushing to your face from the sudden attention he was giving you.

“I understand how you feel.” he nodded, looking deep into your eyes. You swallowed thickly as you inched closer to him so your bodies were pressing against each other the slightest. “This life can often be exhausting.”

“Yeah...” you murmured, your eyes lost in his. He bent down and cupped the back of your head as his slightly chapped lips pressed against your own. The strands of hair at the back of your neck wrapped around Cas' fingers. Your hands settled for his forearms, squeezing ever so slightly as his tongue bumped against yours.

You heard footsteps nearing close to the two of you, but chose to ignore it. No more than ten seconds later, the two of you were pulled apart when somebody knocked into you. Cas looked at whoever it was with a furrowed brow, wondering what they wanted. “He’s drunk.” you commented, noticing the way the man barely even recognised he bumped into you and continued walking away, nearly falling over trashcans and walking into poles.

You were still observing the man when you felt material being draped across your shoulders. Turning to Castiel, you saw him smile as he placed his jacket over you. “You were shivering.” he stated.

“Thanks, Cas.” you smiled, sliding your arms into the sleeves and wrapping the jacket around you even more. Standing on your tiptoes, you pressed one more kiss to his lips quickly before you intertwined your fingers with his and leaned your head against his arm as the two of you walked back to Castiel’s truck so he can take you home for the night.

He thought back to when he first met you, when he wouldn’t even think about going on a date with you. Heaven definitely would have punished him for doing such a stupid thing, and they would have most likely killed you to make sure his head was in the game. Castiel shook the thoughts out of his head and squeezed your hand protectively, reminding himself he had his angel blade in case something was going to occur.

You anticipated for your next date with the angel, where maybe, the two of you would get to know each other even  _more_.


End file.
